LA APUESTA
by Miho Sakura Kaiba
Summary: Por fin! 4º cap! J-L
1. Default Chapter

LA APUESTA  
  
Capítulo 1: La chica misteriosa  
  
Eran las 10 de la noche en una gran casa situada en el Valle de Godric. Ahí vivía la familia Potter. Esta familia tenía un hijo llamado James. James era alto (1,80 cm.) con el pelo negro azabache siempre revuelto y los ojos color miel detrás de una gafas de montura redonda.  
  
Eran las vacaciones en su colegio y ahora estaba cenando la familia y un amigo de James.  
  
-¡¡SIRIUS!!- le gritaba la señora Potter  
  
- ¿Qué?- decía él con cara de niño bueno. El señor Potter y James se reían por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- le dijo mientras sujetaba un tenedor que repelía la comida.  
  
- Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro- dijo con la cara más inocente que pudo- fue James  
  
- ¡Qué!- dijo el nombrado quitándosele la sonrisa  
  
La señora Potter fue a por otro tenedor mientras Sirius se reía.  
  
- Eres un asqueroso- le dijo James- si yo no he hecho nada - Sirius solo se reía.  
  
La cena concluyó y la madre de James les dijo que se fueran a dormir. Ellos se fueron a la habitación de James, pero no pensaban en dormirse.  
  
Dentro de 1 semana se irían a Hogwarts y tenían que pensar en las bromas que tenían que hacer.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?- le preguntó Sirius referente a la broma del tenedor.  
  
- Está bien, puede funcionar- dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos se rieron. Alguien tocó la puerta y la abrió.  
  
- Por favor, chicos- les dijo el señor Potter- callaos ya, y a dormir. Mañana vamos a ir al callejón Diagón para comprar vuestras cosas, así que, por favor, silencio.  
  
- Vale- dijeron los 2 a la vez y poco después se durmieron  
  
***  
  
A las 7 de la mañana sonó el despertador en una pequeña casa del centro de Londres. Allí vivía la familia Evans. Lilian, o Lily como todos la llamaban, tenía que irse a comprar sus cosas para el colegio. Ese año iba a empezar su último curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Lily era una chica alta (1,70 aprox.), tenía el pelo rojo y largo y unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
Bajó a desayunar donde ya estaba la familia comiendo, por lo menos su hermana, Petunia.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo Lily  
  
- Hola, te estábamos esperando- le dijo su madre mirando con mala cara a su hermana.  
  
Lily se sentó y empezó a comer. En menos de 5 minutos ya había terminado y se fue a vestirse. Se puso un vestido de color blanco (que le llegaba por la rodilla) y unas finas sandalias rojas con tacón.  
  
También se pinto un poco y se arreglo el cabello: se puso un poco de brillo en los labios de color rojo claro y se hizo la raya negra en los ojos además de pintárselos un poco de ese mismo color. Quería destacar sus ojos verdes. Se peinó y se hizo 2 coletas, una a cada lado, haciendo que el pelo se le fuera para adelante.  
  
Cuando bajo su madre ya estaba esperándola en la puerta. Lily se despidió de su padre y de su hermana y salió con su madre a la calle.  
  
Estuvieron andando durante 10 minutos cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de un pequeño bar, el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Entraron y se fueron directamente hacia la puerta de atrás. Lily sacó su varita, dio unos golpes en la pared y la pared se movió hasta dejarlas pasar al callejón.  
  
Fueron al banco a cambiar un poco de dinero cuando Lily vio a las personas que menos quería encontrarse ese día.  
  
- Agggghh!- dijo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa cielo?  
  
- Potter y Black. Siempre molestando- dijo Lily mientras los señores Potter se iban a coger el dinero de su cuenta y los dos muchachos se quedaban a esperarles allí.  
  
- No parecen tan malos. Además, te pasas todos los días hablando de que si Potter esto, Potter lo otro. Si no te conociera, diría que te gusta ese chico.  
  
-¡QUÉ!- gritó Lily- a mi no me gusta. Es asqueroso, arrogante, presumido.  
  
- Y guapo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa pícara. Lily la miró con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que veo. ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?  
  
- Por que no me gusta. Por eso. Además. a ese no le gusta nadie, salvo él mismo. Ya se habrá liado con todas las chicas del colegio. Ninguna ha durado más de 3 días con él. Siempre las utiliza y las desecha como si fueran. aggghhhh! No me pienso rebajar a su nivel.  
  
- Oh! Eso no me lo has contado. Pero. te sientes atraída por él  
  
- Bueno. guapo. sí, es guapo. Y juega bien al quidditch y.  
  
- A veces una puede cambiar a un hombre, ¿lo sabías?- dijo su madre como que no quiere la cosa, mientras se disponía a cambiar el dinero.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, Lily se quedó mirando a James durante un rato. A ella le parecía que era guapo, el mejor de todo el colegio, pero. era muy. no sabía explicarlo.  
  
Mientras, los chicos estaban hablando de sus cosas, cuando Sirius vio a una hermosa chica cerca del mostrador. En ese momento no les miraba.  
  
- ¡Eh!, ¡eh!- dijo, dándole golpes a James  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- le respondió de mala gana  
  
- Mira que belleza- dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Lily  
  
Los 2 se quedaron embobados viéndola de arriba abajo. Miraban sus piernas, sus pechos (que por aquel entonces ya tenían un tamaño considerable, pero proporcionado a su delgado cuerpo), su culo. todo.  
  
- James, esa chica está muy bien- dijo Sirius, todavía con la boca abierta  
  
- Y que lo digas, ¿irá a Hogwarts?  
  
- ahora que lo pienso. me suena su cara un poco. Puede que sea una de nuestras admiradoras- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Los padres de James salieron de sacar el dinero y los 4 se fueron, aunque Sirius y James le echaron una última ojeada a Lily.  
  
- ¿Qué veíais, chicos?- les pregunto la señora Potter  
  
- Nada, nada- dijeron a la vez  
  
Estuvieron comprando durante toda la mañana hasta que decidieron hacer un descanso y se fueron a la heladería que había por allí.  
  
- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, asuntos de trabajo- les dijo el señor Potter.  
  
- Vale- dijeron los 2 a la vez. Les dieron un poco de dinero y se fueron.  
  
Sirius y James se pusieron en la cola para pedir los helados.  
  
- Oye James, es mejor que vaya mirando un asiento, porque hay muchísima gente y no vamos a encontrar sitio.  
  
- Está bien- dijo James mientras Sirius se iba a buscar un asiento.  
  
Después de estar casi 5 minutos esperando pidió 2 helados de vainilla con trozos de chocolate, el favorito de los 2, y se fue donde estaba sentado Sirius.  
  
- ¿A qué no adivinas?- le dijo nada más llegar  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Acabo de ver a tu novia  
  
- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál? Si ahora no tengo  
  
- Lily  
  
- Evans no es mi novia  
  
- ¿A no? Pero querrías que lo fuese  
  
- Eso no viene al caso ahora- dijo James poniéndose como un tomate  
  
- ¿A no? ¿Recuerdas a esa guapísima chica del banco? ¿Aquella chica misteriosa?  
  
- Claro, ¿por qué?  
  
Sirius le señaló con el dedo hacia donde estaba.  
  
- ¡¡Lily!!- grito James. Ella se volteó y les vio  
  
- Hola chicos- les saludó con una sonrisa fingida  
  
James se quedó con la boca abierta. Lily era la misteriosa chica que había en el banco.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Potter?- le preguntó Lily con un poco de preocupación- Estás muy rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?- Sirius mientras se reía- ¿Y desde cuándo soy Lily y no Evans? James no pudo decir nada. Lily miró a Sirius.  
  
- Es que se ha enamorado, otra vez claro- le dijo  
  
- ¿A sí?- dijo Lily con una sorna y con una sonrisa- ¿De quién se ha enamorado, otra vez? ¿Quién es la afortunada de la que ha estado enamorado varias veces?  
  
- ¡Pues quién va a ser! ¡TU!- A Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se puso tan roja como su pelo.  
  
- Eso. no es. cierto- le dijo James entrecortadamente intentando desviar la vista de Lily.  
  
- Ya, ya. Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué te cuentas Evans? ¿Qué haces por aquí, tu sola?  
  
- Mi madre se acaba de ir y he venido ha comprar el material para el colegio porque.  
  
- ¡Qué casualidad!- le cortó Sirius- nosotros también. Y ya que estás sola podrías acompañarnos, ¿no?  
  
- Ja, ja, ja- dijo Lily remarcando esas palabras- ni aunque me pagaran iría contigo. Eres más despreciable que mi hermana, que ya es decir.  
  
- Sabes que eres una chica muy mala- le dijo Sirius mirándola seductoramente  
  
- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa infantil  
  
- Oye, ya que has cambiado mucho, para mejor- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- podrías ser la novia de alguno de nosotros, ¿no?  
  
- Claro Black. en tus sueños  
  
- No sabes lo que te pierdes. ¿Estás segura que no querrías?  
  
- Nunca he estado más segura de algo. El día que me líe con alguno de vosotros sería capaz de hacer llover flores en medio de una clase de pociones  
  
- Eso es arriesgarse mucho. No serías capaz de hacer eso  
  
- ¿A no? Ya lo se, pero como no se va a cumplir digo lo que quiero  
  
- Es ya lo veremos, verdad James- dijo Sirius dando a James una palmada en la espalda- vamos a seducirte hasta que te rindas- le dijo sonriendo y guiñándola un ojo  
  
- Mejor me voy. no quiero seguir oyendo tus estupideces  
  
- Si, si, estupideces. Pero no dirás eso cuando estés conmigo en la cama, mientras te esté acariciando todo tu cuerpo desnudo y te haga mía. una y otra vez. Ya me lo estoy imaginando.- dijo con cara de soñador  
  
- ¡Eres un ninfómano!  
  
- Aunque para hacerlo una y otra vez te recomiendo a James. Para serte sincera él dura más que yo en la cama.- continuó diciendo Sirius. Lily mientras se iba yendo hacia la puerta de la heladería. Hubo un pequeño silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué me acaba de llamar?  
  
- Ninfómano- le respondió todavía un poco rojo  
  
- ¿Y qué demonios es eso?  
  
- Y yo que se. Míralo en el diccionario  
  
- Cuando lleguemos a tu casa. ¿Tendrás un diccionario, no?  
  
- Si  
  
- Está bien. Vámonos ya. Se nos hará tarde. Salieron de la heladería hacia las tiendas. Ya cuando empezaba a oscurecer fueron a la última tienda, la tienda de libros. Caminando entre las estanterías se volvieron a encontrar a Lily, que estaba mirando algunos libros mientras miraba la lista que tenía. Cuando los vio acercarse le cambió la expresión de su cara. Tubo ganas de irse pero Sirius le gritó.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué Evans? ¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar nuestra proposición?- Lily no dijo nada- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido?  
  
- Que ni lo sueñes Black. Eres un maniático pervertido.  
  
- Oye, referente a lo de antes, a lo que te dije en la heladería. Bueno. todo lo que dije referente a... bueno que es cierto. Así que, ya sabes, cuando quieras que te complazca en alguna de tus fantasías, no dudes en decírmelo.  
  
- Para que lo sepas Black, yo no soy una de tus chicas a las que les puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, así que, déjame en paz- dijo mientras se iba a pagar  
  
- Es una chica dura- dijo James Cuando pasaron esa estantería vieron a varias admiradoras de ellos con otros chicos. Las chicas cuando les vieron fueron a su encuentro.  
  
- Jamsie, Siri- dijeron a coro mientras corrían  
  
- hola chicas- dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
- Os hemos echado mucho de menos- dijo una chica. Todas las demás asintieron  
  
- Nosotros también- dijo sirius con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro  
  
- Oye, ¿qué hacíais con Evans? ¿Acaso la quieres conquistar a ella también? Te lo advierto es una chica muy dura- dijo un chico  
  
- Ya lo sabemos Ben. No hace falta que nos lo digas- dijo James  
  
- Si- corroboró Sirius- la he dicho que la quiero para mi solo, bueno algo así, y me dice que la olvide- dijo al final con una tristeza fingida  
  
- ¡Eso le has dicho!- dijo otro chico mientras se reía  
  
- Si, ¿por qué?  
  
- Ten cuidado, que la vas a asustar- dijo Ben  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto James  
  
- ¿es qué acaso no lo sabéis?- pregunto acercándose a ellos- Lily es.  
  
- ¿Es qué?- preguntaron los 2 en voz baja acercándose también  
  
- Lily es. virgen  
  
- JA, ja, ja, ja- se le escapó a Sirius- no puede ser  
  
- Pues lo es. Nos lo dijo hace mucho tiempo  
  
- ¿Y en el tiempo después no lo ha podido hacer?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa torcida  
  
- No. La conocemos bien. Ella no lo haría hasta que encontrara, según ella, a su hombre perfecto  
  
- Vaya, vaya. Nos ha salido casta- dijo Sirius a James  
  
- Así que mejor, olvidaos de ella  
  
- De eso nada. Esto mejora las cosas  
  
- Vámonos a pagar Sirius. Se nos hace tarde. Dentro de nada vendrán mis padres a recogernos y tenemos que estar listos  
  
- Bueno, pues nos vemos en el colegio Se despidieron de ellos, se fueron a pagar y salieron de la tienda hacia el Caldero Chorreante, donde ya estaban los padres de James esperándoles.  
  
- Ya era hora chicos- les dijo la señora Potter  
  
- es que nos hemos encontrado con unos amigos- le respondió james  
  
- bueno, entonces.- les dijo mientras abría un paquete con polvos flu. Ellos cogieron un puñado, cogieron algunas de sus cosas, y se fueron de vuelta a casa.  
  
N/A: Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Este mismo ficticio también lo tengo en otra página (solo unos capítulos más) pero he decidido hacerles un pequeño cambio debido a que no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Espero que a partir de los siguientes estén mejor (  
  
Por favor, dejad review!!! 


	2. Capitulo2

LA APUESTA  
  
Capítulo 2: En el tren  
  
(N/A: Antes de empezar querría decir la descripción de algunos personajes. Arabella Figg: 1,65 cm., con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos color marrón claro. Todos la llaman Bella, su diminutivo. Ella es la hija de Arabella Figg(también el mismo nombre), la que deberá cuidar a Harry mientras está con sus tíos (la madre no ella) Lucy Parker: 1,70., pelo rubio ceniza oscuro y ojos azules oscuros). (A los merodeadores no les describo porque ya se hace referencia en los libros) Y los pensamientos de los personajes van entre comillas '...'  
  
La semana pasó rápidamente y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban poniendo todo en su baúl para empezar el curso en Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Te has dado cuenta?- dijo James- este va a ser nuestro último año allí- dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz  
  
- Sí. Así que tendremos que hacer una broma muy sonada  
  
- Sí- los dos se rieron  
  
- Se lo tenemos que decir a Remus y a Peter- le dijo Sirius  
  
- Vale, pero podemos empezar a planear algo ya.  
  
Los dos salieron de la habitación en donde estaban, con sus respectivas cosas del colegio.  
  
- Vamos chicos, vamos a llegar tarde- les dijo la señora Potter  
  
Todos salieron de la casa hacia la estación de King´s Cross donde debían coger el tren. Cuando faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que el tren saliera ellos llegaron corriendo. Rápidamente entraron en el tren y, después de despedirse, buscaron un compartimiento donde poder sentarse.  
  
Casi no había espacio pero poco después se encontraron con sus amigos.  
  
- ¡Peter, Remus!- grito Sirius  
  
- Hola- dijeron los 2 a la vez. James y Sirius se sentaron con ellos.  
  
- ¿Dónde os habíais metido vosotros 2?- pregunto Peter  
  
- En ninguna parte Colagusano, solo que nos hemos retrasado un poco- le respondió James  
  
- ¿Y qué tal las vacaciones?- pregunto Remus. Cada uno de ellos se puso a hablar de sus vacaciones, cuando se abrió la puerta.  
  
- Pues lo que os decía, llega ese creído y me dice que.- de repente una chica se paró cuando vio a los que estaban dentro.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaron 2 chicas que estaban con ella  
  
Todos los merodeadores estaban mirando aquella escena. Las chicas se asomaron.  
  
- Vaya, vaya- dijo Sirius- pero a quien tenemos aquí. Si es nuestra pura y casta Lily, con sus amiguitas  
  
- Deja de dar la paliza Black- le respondió una chica  
  
- Vaya. Pero si la señorita Figg tiene agallas para hablarnos así  
  
- Mejor cállate, quieres- le respondió otra chica que iba con ellas  
  
- Nadie te ha metido en esto Parker- respondió Remus de mala gana  
  
- Ni a ti tampoco- le respondió  
  
- Bueno... que se le va a hacer- dijo Lily para sí, mirando hacia ellos- mejor que nada...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres Li. Evans?- respondió James  
  
- A que como no hay ningún compartimiento vacío, nos tendremos que quedar aquí  
  
- ¡¡QUÉ!!- respondieron los 4 merodeadores a la vez  
  
- Lo que oyen- les respondió Lily- Así que.  
  
Ellas se sentaron bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos. Lily sacó un libro del colegio (a Lily le encantaba estudiar y sacar las mejores notas), mientras Bella y Lucy (Parker), se entretenían jugando una partida de Snap explosivo.  
  
- Oye Lily- le dijo Bella mientras Lily la contestaba con un sonido de su garganta, sin apartar la vista del libro- ¿qué es lo que nos ibas a contar apenas entramos aquí?  
  
- Bueno. no tiene importancia- dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia Sirius  
  
- No. Cuéntanos que pasó- le dijo Lucy  
  
- ¿Por alguna casualidad, no estarán hablando del día en que nos vimos en el callejón Evans, James y yo- les dijo Sirius  
  
- Sí, ¿por?- dijo Bella antes de que Lily pudiera decir que no  
  
- Por nada- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Ah, por cierto Evans! Ya busqué en el diccionario la palabra que me dijiste cuando nos vimos  
  
- Me alegro por ti- dijo con ironía- Aunque no sepa cual palabra no entendiste, aunque. pensándolo mejor, con el poco cerebro que tienes, creo que no entendiste nada de lo que te dije aquel día  
  
Las chicas se rieron. Sirius puso cara de estar enfadado.  
  
- Me llamaste ninfómano- a Lucy se le congeló la risa  
  
- ¿Cómo le llamaste?- dijo Lucy  
  
- ¿Nifómano? Ah. ya me acuerdo- le respondió Lily  
  
Lucy se echó a reír. Ya se le saltaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a la señora del carrito.  
  
- Hola, ¿queréis algo?- preguntó. Bella y Lucy se negaron mientras Lily sacaba algunas monedas para comprar algo. Pero alguien se le adelantó.  
  
- ¡Quiero todo el carrito!- dijo James mientras Lily estaba con unas monedas en la mano  
  
- Pero muchacho, aquí la chica también quiere comprar algo. A menos que la invites...  
  
James miró a Lily y luego miró su mano donde estaban las monedas. Se puso un poco rojo antes de contestar.  
  
- Claro que. si. Yo la invito- dijo mientras cogía los dulces y los ponía en los asientos vacíos que quedaban  
  
Lily se quedó asombrada y pensó que eso no sería verdad, que cuando se fuera la mujer no le daría nada, y a ella le apetecía comer algo.  
  
La señora del carrito se fue y Lucy cerró la puerta. Lily se sentó y se dispuso a leer el libro de nuevo pero una voz la distrajo.  
  
- ¿No vas a coger nada?- le preguntó James- dije que te invitaba a algo  
  
Lily, que por aquel entonces se moría de hambre, debido a que no había ni desayunado porque sino no la daba tiempo de ir a la estación, casi se rindió en coger algo.  
  
- No, gracias. Quédatelo todo  
  
- Pero.  
  
- Pero nada Potter. Que te aproveche- dijo Lily mientras volvía a su libro. James no dijo nada. El sabía que era muy orgullosa y que ella creía que él solo se estaba burlando de ella.  
  
- ¿Estas segura?  
  
- Si, mucho  
  
- Calla James- le dijo Sirius- ¿o querrías que se pusiese como una bola?  
  
- ¡Tu te callas Black!- dijo Lily enfadada  
  
James cogió una rana de chocolate y se la comió  
  
- Al menos quieres el cromo. He oído que los coleccionas  
  
Lily miró a James negando con la cabeza  
  
- No quiero nada tuyo Potter- dijo mostrando indiferencia  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque no y punto. Déjame leer en paz- le respondió Lily de mala gana  
  
James se puso a comer la rana en silencio y con la cabeza agachada se puso a pensar. '¿Por qué me odia tanto?'- se preguntaba- '¿por qué no puedo tener una conversación civilizada con ella?' '¿Por qué siempre me odia si yo no la odio?' 'tal vez puede que sea porque me hago el arrogante delante de ella' 'no lo se' '¿por qué la tengo que seguir su juego de insultos?' 'yo no querría lastimarla...' '¡pero en qué piensas James! Tú eres el gran James Potter. El que coge a una chica para pasar un buen rato y luego la olvida' 'si, eso es lo que haré, olvidaré a Lily. digo Evans'  
  
Mientras estas preguntas y más estaban dándose lugar en la cabeza de James, una conversación para nada civilizada había comenzado en el compartimiento.  
  
- Pues mira quién fue a hablar, la virgen- decía Sirius de malas maneras  
  
- Prefiero serlo y no ser una de esas putas con las que sueles salir  
  
- ¡Yo no salgo con putas!  
  
- ¿A no? Entonces como se llaman las chicas que están con muchos chicos en poco tiempo y luego van contando sus experiencias en la cama  
  
- ¿Cómo?- le dijo Sirius abriendo mucho la boca  
  
- Ah. ¿No te habías enterado?- Sirius negó con la cabeza- pues lo que pasa es que algunas fans vuestras cuando tienen el gran 'privilegio' de estar con alguno de vosotros, después van contando a todas las chicas como sois en la cama  
  
- Mientes- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, pero asustado  
  
- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?  
  
- Porque como todavía no lo has hecho con alguno de nosotros vas diciendo mentiras para así no hacer 'cola de espera' con nuestras fans y hacer que estés la primera  
  
- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡Cómo te atreves!- grito Lily levantándose. Sus amigas la agarraron de la túnica para que no saltara sobre Sirius.  
  
En ese momento James, con el grito de Lily, despertó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Pues puede ser verdad- le respondió Sirius- como tú todavía eres virgen y estás loca por nosotros, sobre todo por James, esperas que él te. te. te desvirgue  
  
James abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Sirius. Lily logró zafarse de los brazos de sus amigas y les dio con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius en la cara dejándole toda la mano marcada. Sirius tenía la boca abierta para decirla algo.  
  
- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Black a no ser que no quieras tener hijos en el futuro o no quieras seguir haciendo tu vida como ahora  
  
Sirius cerró la boca y se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde le había dado.  
  
Cuando Lily se sentó la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras- si son los famosos merodeadores y las.  
  
- Vete de aquí, Malfoy- le cortó James  
  
- Vaya. Ya salió James, soy un héroe, Potter  
  
- Mejor eso a ser un estúpido como tú y tus 'amiguitos'. Además los Gryffindors destacamos por nuestra valentía. ¿Y los Slytherins? No creo que me puedas contestar porque no tienen ninguna cualidad  
  
- Déjame en paz Potter. No dices más que estupideces  
  
- ¿A qué has venido?- dijo Sirius  
  
- He oído unas voces y venían de este compartimiento, algo de que alguien era... virgen y por lo visto Black te has llevado una buena- dijo señalando a su cara donde estaba el golpe que le había dado Lily  
  
- Vete a la mierda Malfoy  
  
- Así que. la pequeña sangre sucia es virgen. Me lo imaginaba. Si lo único que sabrá de hombres lo habrá leído en un libro  
  
Casi todos a la vez sacaron sus varitas apuntando a Malfoy.  
  
- Bueno. mejor me voy- dijo con una voz melosa- Ya nos veremos- dijo mirando a Lily con una cara de maldad  
  
Se cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
  
- ¡Agg! Como me pone de los nervios- dijo Bella  
  
- En eso coincidimos Figg- le dijo Sirius  
  
- ¡Cállate Balck!- le respondió Bella  
  
- ¿No puedo hacer un comentario?  
  
- No- le respondieron las 3 chicas a la vez  
  
- Vale, vale. No hace falta ponerse así- dijo Sirius un poco resentido  
  
En lo que quedaba de viaje nadie habló para que nadie pudiera saltar y empezaran a pelear de nuevo. Cuando ya estaba oscuro una voz les informó que ya estaban llegando. Cuando el tren se paró todos salieron al andén. Cada grupo se fue por su parte para no verse en lo que quedaba de día.  
  
Mientras que esperaban a que la aglomeración de personas se disolviera los merodeadores empezaron a coquetear con varias chicas a la vez. Las 3 chicas estaban esperando a subir a un carruaje cuando vieron desde el otro lado del andén a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape con sus respectivos guardaespaldas (Crabbe y Goyle) viéndolas de una forma rara. Sin darle más importancia cogieron un carruaje y partieron hacia Hogwarts.  
  
N/A: Espero que os esté gustando esta historia. Por favor, dejad reviews!! Y gracias a las 3 personas que me han dejado un review!! Una aclaración al 1er capitulo y respuesta a una de las personas que me dejo un rev. Ninfómano significa que es adicto al sexo ;) Al menos creo que existe (por lo menos en género femenino sí) 


	3. Capítulo3

LA APUESTA Capítulo 3: El primer día en Hogwarts  
  
(N/A: Antes de comenzar querría decir que el quinto libro no lo voy a mencionar para nada. Así que este ficticio te lo puedes leer sin enterarte de nada importante del libro ;)) (No vaya a meter la pata... y os cuento el quinto libro :P) (Aunque recomiendo a todos los que no se lo han leído que lo hagan. Está muy bien) Ah... y esta capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me han dejado reviews ( *******************************  
  
Cuando bajaron de los carruajes, las chicas fueron directas al gran comedor donde se celebraría el banquete de inicio de curso y se seleccionaría a los de 1er año.  
  
Al poco rato de estar sentadas se oyó un barullo en la entrada del comedor: eran los merodeadores con sus fans. Estas armaban tal escándalo que todo el comedor se quedó mirando hacia la puerta. Pero a ellos no les importaba que todos les estuvieran mirando, incluso todo lo contrario. Se sentaron, para desgracia de las chicas cerca de ellas porque no había casi asientos libres, y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras sus fans se sentaban alrededor.  
  
Poco después las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall y a los alumnos de 1er año, todos nerviosos.  
  
Mientras estaban empezando a seleccionar a los alumnos para sus casas, Lily maldecía no haber podido comer nada. Tenía muchísima hambre, la selección tendría para rato y ya notaba como sus tripas se resentían.  
  
'Si no hubiera sido tan arrogante y hubiera cogido un dulce a Potter, ahora no tendría tanta hambre'- pensaba Lily  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Lily?- le preguntó Lucy  
  
- Tengo hambre- respondió en voz muy baja  
  
Lucy y Bella se miraron y sonrieron  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily  
  
- Nada, nada- dijo Bella  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar  
  
- Nada. Solo que. si hubieras cogido unos dulces a Potter no tendrías tanta hambre- dijo Lucy. Lily pensó que la había leído el pensamiento pero no lo admitiría.  
  
- ¿Tanto te cuesta?- le dijo Bella  
  
- ¿Tanto me cuesta el qué?- preguntó sin entender  
  
Lucy y Bella se miraron, asintieron y dijeron a la vez:  
  
- Que te sientes atraída por Potter- dijeron para que solo las oyera Lily, debido a que los merodeadores y sus fans estaban cerca.  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida  
  
- A los demás. bueno, pero a nosotras no nos engañas  
  
- ¿Qué os hace pensar eso?- dijo a la vez que sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo  
  
- No se- dijo Bella con un poco de sorna en su voz- Tal vez sea porque te pasas todo el día hablando de él: que si mira que arrogante, que mira a Potter haciendo el tonto, que Potter ha hecho esto, que Potter ha hecho lo otro, que mira el nuevo ligue de Potter.  
  
- Y cuando dices eso- cortó Lucy- se te ve que tienes unos celos tremendos. Si no fuera porque eres un poco cortada y no admites que te gusta Potter, a cada chica la dabas una que la tirabas de un golpe.  
  
Lily iba a responder cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a hablar.  
  
- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Ahora querría decir unas cuantas normas- empezó a decirlas a todo el comedor:  
  
- 1º Nadie puede ir al bosque prohibido; 2º nadie puede caminar por los pasillos más tarde de las 11 de la noche a no ser que sea un prefecto haciendo su ronda o sea una urgencia grandísima; 3º no se puede hacer magia entre clase y clase. creo que eso es todo de momento. Ahora, ¡a comer!  
  
Nada más decir eso las mesas se llenaron de comida. Lily cogió un poco de todo y empezó a comer. A veces sentía ganas de tirárselo a una de las fans de Potter. Ella no sabía porque solo a las de él, pero se dio cuenta que sería desperdiciar mucha comida y que tenía demasiada hambre para estarla tirando. Nada más acabar vinieron los postres. Ni Bella ni Lucy cogieron algo, pero Lily se llenó el plato. No la importó que tuviera muchas o pocas calorías, como hacían las otras chicas, ella todavía estaba con hambre. Fue cogiendo un poco de cada cosa, en poca cantidad, porque sobre todo quería coger unos pastelillos de crema y chocolate, sus postre mágico favorito, pero se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de los chicos y sus fans. Ella se acercó sin llamar la atención, aunque todos pararon de hablar y se la quedaron mirando. Ella sin darle importancia se cogió toda la bandeja y se la llevó a su sitio.  
  
En ese momento todas las fans de los merodeadores, que estaban cerca, miraron a Lily como si estuviera loca. Empezaron a murmurar en voz baja, aunque ella las oía.  
  
- ¿Piensa ponerse como una vaca o que?- dijo una fan  
  
- Claro, como nadie la quiere- dijo otra con cara de inocente y haciendo pequeños aspavientos con una mano  
  
- ¡Pobrecita!- dijo otra con una voz fingida. Las chicas se rieron.  
  
Sirius miró a James. Él no hizo nada más que sonrojarse un poco.  
  
Lily intentaba ignorar los comentarios de las chicas pero ahora la fueron a insultar. No se levantaron, debido a que estaban cerca (en el caso de Lily se tuvo que levantar porque sentada no iba a poder con una bandeja ella sola). La empezaron a decir insultos en voz alta:  
  
- ¡¡Evans!! ¿Qué te pasa Evans? ¿Te ha dejado el novio y por eso comes tanto?- decía una fan  
  
- ¡Evans! ¿Si sigues así podrías presentarte al concurso de miss foca?- dijo otra  
  
- ¿Qué Evans? ¿Pretendes comerte toda la comida del castillo? ¿Entonces que vamos a comer nosotras?- dijo la líder del grupo de fans de los merodeadores, con una voz de fingida tristeza. Las chicas se estaban riendo estruendosamente, como las niñas tontas que eran. Lily no se iba a quedar atrás.  
  
- Quizá... lo mismo que ahora, o sea, nada. ¿Por qué para que quieres comer si luego lo vas a vomitar? ¿O quizá en vez de ser bulímica eres anoréxica...? - dijo Lily poniendo la cara más dulce que pudo  
  
Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras. James, en su interior, se reía, al contrario de Sirius, que reía abiertamente. Ellas contestaron.  
  
- No somos nada de eso Evans  
  
- ¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué no comes nada? ¿O es que quieres dar buena impresión a tus idolatrados héroes haciendo que no comes mucho? Seguramente para después, detrás de su vista, atiborrarte a comida, que luego devolverás, y después como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero te digo una cosa Rita (N/A: Rita Skeeter)- dijo a la líder de ellas- los hombres, aunque lo veo machista, en vez de buscar a ñoñas como tu- dijo señalándola- buscan a chicas con curvas, no planas como tu y tus amiguitas  
  
- Tienes mucha razón Evans- dijo Sirius mientras dejaba de reírse  
  
- Y si además si son tontitas mejor- siguió diciendo, ignorando el comentario de Sirius- Creo... que en estupidez te llevarías la medalla de oro- Lucy y Bella se rieron. A decir, era verdad, ninguna de las chicas tenía curvas definidas (aunque ya tenían 16-17 años). Tal vez por la falta de comida.  
  
Bella y Lucy la vitorearon y aplaudieron. Lily empezó a comer.  
  
- ¿Hablas por ti, acaso?- respondió Rita- Por eso será que a ningún chico la gustas. Tendrás buen cuerpo... pero al ser lista y no ñoña como nosotras, nadie te quiere, ni tampoco te hace caso- se rieron.  
  
Lily hizo caso omiso y se fue con sus amigas. Ya había tenido suficiente.  
  
- Eso no es verdad- dijo Sirius en voz muy baja mientras veía como las chicas salían del comedor  
  
- ¿A no?- dijo Rita con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿quién es capaz de querer a una sabelotodo estúpida? ¿La conocemos acaso?  
  
- Sí. Bastante- dijo Remus mirando a James. Todos le miraron. James se puso rojo. Rita empezó a reír con una risa un poco falsa.  
  
- No puede ser. ¿A qué no James?- dijo esto último sin su sonrisa característica James se quedó callado pensando. No sabía que pensar. No sabía si se sentía atraído por Lily o no. Miró a todos detenidamente.  
  
- Claro que... no- dijo sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Las chicas se calmaron, pero el resto de los merodeadores no creyó a James.  
  
Al poco rato, ellos terminaron de cenar y subieron a su sala común.  
  
- ¡Ey! Jamsie- decía una admiradora a James cuando ya estaban en las escaleras. James se volteó- Espero que pases buena noche. Y vosotros también, chicos- les dijo a los demás. Antes de irse, las admiradoras les besaron a todos en la mejilla y después cerraron la puerta que daba a los dormitorios.  
  
(N/A: Bueno... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Ya se que no es gran cosa y que además me he demorado mucho en subirlo pero... lo siento. Aquí se ve como los merodeadores tienen un club de fans cada uno, y odian a las chicas. Ay, ay... mal rollo :P Esto esta por ver XD Espero poder subir los siguientes capítulos más deprisa... Bueno, ya me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo porque sino esto va a ser mas largo que la propia historia. :P)  
Hasta el próximo capítulo  
  
P.D. ¡¡¡Dejad reviews!!! Que alegra mucho a la escritora ;) 


	4. Capitulo 4

LA APUESTA Capítulo 4: La primera apuesta  
  
(N/A: Voy a poner los nombres de los merodeadores en inglés porque se oyen mejor, para mí, claro, y porque me gustan más)  
  
Prongs: Cornamenta (James)  
  
Padfoot: Canuto (Sirius)  
  
Moony: Lunático (Remus)  
  
Wormtail: Colagusano (Peter)  
  
*************************  
  
- Uff!! Cada vez las gusto más- dijo Sirius mientras entraba en el dormitorio con aires de seductor  
  
- Cállate Padfoot- le dijo Peter tirándose en su cama  
  
- Yo solo digo la verdad- dijo mirándose en el espejo que había en la habitación- Este año no habrá nadie que se me resista- dijo guiñándose un ojo  
  
- Sí ya. Te querría ver- dijo James con voz muy baja, desafiándolo  
  
- ¿A sí? ¿No me crees? ¿Qué te apuestas?  
  
- Yo no apuesto nada. No me gusta apostar  
  
- Claro, como tan poco te gusta Lily- dijo con sorna sin creerle. Todos sabían que James era al que más le gustaba apostar (sobre todo cuando se podía humillar a alguien o había bromas de por medio)  
  
- ¿A que viene ella ahora?  
  
- Te gusta  
  
- No  
  
- Sí  
  
- Que no  
  
- Chicos, chicos- dijo Remus poniéndose entre ellos- calmaos, por favor. Yo solo tengo que decir 2 cosas: 1º deja de ser tan egocéntrico Padfoot y 2º sabemos que te gusta Lily, James. Lo acabas de demostrar en la cena y, según me ha contado Sirius, también en el callejón Diagón te quedaste embobado viéndola  
  
- Otra vez lo tengo que decir, ¡a mi... no me gusta... Evans!- dijo sentándose en su cama  
  
- Sí, sí. Ya-decía Sirius con voz cansina mientras movía su mano en círculos  
  
- ¡Es verdad!- repitió James con mucha paciencia- Yo no siento nada por ella- dijo sin mirar a nadie, como si se lo dijera a él mismo  
  
- Si es verdad que no sientes nada por ella, demuéstralo- dijo Sirius  
  
- Vale- dijo desafiante  
  
- Hagamos una apuesta  
  
- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
- Debes hacer que Evans se enamore de ti  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si esa mujer es puro hielo conmigo  
  
- No importa. Lo que quiero demostrar es que no sientes nada por ella. Como haces con las otras chicas.  
  
- A ver... ¿qué debo hacer?- repitió  
  
- Deberías invitarla a dar una vuelta...- sugirió Remus pensativo  
  
- ¡Qué! eso es muy... cursi- dijo sirius casi gritando- Pero bueno... puede funcionar- dijo con una sonrisa macabra  
  
- ¿Qué más?  
  
- Invítala a algo. Regálala cosas. Todas las chicas se mueren por que un chico les regale algo. Además Lily no es una de las personas mas ricas de por aquí, ¿no? Eso lo sabemos todos. Cuando vea que tú puedes darle todo lo que quiera, caerá rendida a tus pies- dijo Sirius emocionándose- y para cuando eso pase... zassss!!! La dejas plantada. Jejejejejeje. Así demostrarías que no sientes nada por ella  
  
- Eso sería ruin de tu parte James- dijo Remus  
  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo Sirius airadamente mientras le veía  
  
- Porque ella también es una persona. También tiene sentimientos como tu o como yo  
  
- Ja. Yo soy el hombre de hielo- dijo Sirius poniéndose una mano en el pecho  
  
- Ya se ve- dijo Remus alzando la voz- No hace falta que lo jures. Se ve que tú no tienes sentimientos salvo por ti mismo  
  
- Pues claro. Normal que se note. Lo hago desde siempre- dijo Sirius con una voz de enfado  
  
- Chicos, por favor- decía James calmadamente. Él no se metía en su conversación y eso que se le conocía como el merodeador con peor temperamento. Todo el colegio sabía que era el que más se enfadaba por cualquier cosa. Seguramente por eso era el más deseado.  
  
- Claro. Y luego ves a todas las chicas llorando por ti, y tú pasando de ellas- decía Remus ignorando a James  
  
- Pues como te he dicho antes, soy el hombre de hielo. No me importa lo que hagan las chicas. Ese es su problema, no el mío  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Agg!!!! Eres insoportable  
  
- Eso no es verdad. Soy el mejor de todos- le respondió  
  
- Ya salió el egocéntrico otra vez  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy egocéntrico  
  
- Si lo eres  
  
- No lo soy  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
-¡No!  
  
- ¡¡Sí!!  
  
-¡¡No!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué no!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡ Qué sí!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ SILENCIO!!!!!- grito James con todas su fuerzas. Sirius y Remus se callaron- Dejad de pelear. Parecéis unos niños pequeños. Centrémonos en lo que vamos a hacer... mejor dicho, lo que voy a hacer  
  
- Sí- dijo Sirius mientras se le iluminaba la cara. Se sentó junto a James - A ver. Es muy sencillo. Primero, y más importante, tienes que conseguir que te vea y te hable. Sin sarcasmos, como hace siempre que te ve  
  
- Que bien- dijo James con sorna  
  
- Y después- dijo sin inmutarse- la vas conociendo mejor. Haz que te interesan sus cosas, apúntate a las actividades que tenga ella... no se que más decirte. Más o menos eso. ¡Ah! Por cierto no creas que vas a tener todo el año para hacerlo. Tendrás... hasta navidad. He oído que van a hacer un baile y...  
  
- Pero eso es imposible- le cortó James- no voy a poder en tan poco tiempo  
  
- Mi querido amigo- dijo pasándole un brazo- Si lo has hecho antes, ¡cómo no vas a ser capaz de hacerlo ahora!  
  
- Yo no lo he hecho antes  
  
- Bueno, algo parecido  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio. Sirius siguió hablando.  
  
- Y como es normal, tú invitarás a Evans al baile antes que ningún otro. Porque seguramente la invitarán muchos, se ha puesto muy guapa este año. Y después de un tiempo será cuando la cortes. La dirás que nunca te ha gustado y ella llorará y tu no te preocuparás por ella- dijo con una mirada sádica y riendo como loco. Remus negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No tienes remedio- dijo Remus en voz baja mientras se disponía a sacar algunas cosas de su baúl.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Sirius contrariado y quitándose la sonrisa de su cara  
  
- Por nada. Buenas noches- dijo Remus sacando su pijama, poniéndoselo y metiéndose en su cama cerrando el dosel  
  
- Él si que no tiene remedio  
  
- Pero Padfoot, entiende que eso es muy poco tiempo  
  
- Yo tampoco tengo nada de que hablar, buenas noches y buena suerte Prongs, la vas a necesitar- dijo eso último con una sonrisa  
  
Todos se metieron en la cama.  
  
- ¿Padfoot?- decía James a la media hora de estar en la cama a Sirius, que dormía en la cama de al lado  
  
- ¿sí?  
  
- Es muy poco tiempo  
  
- ¿Y qué?  
  
- Pues que no voy a tener tiempo  
  
- Bueno... ya hablaremos mañana. Ahora tengo que dormir mis 8 horas o más o sino no conquistaré a las chicas como siempre.  
  
James se rió.  
  
- Sirius  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa ahora pesado?  
  
- ¿La cantidad de siempre?  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- Para la apuesta  
  
- Ah... sí. Y ahora, cállate y duerme  
  
- Sí, hasta mañana  
  
- Umm- fue lo único que le respondió Sirius  
  
N/A: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO!!!!!! No me maten!!! Ya se que he tardado mucho en subir el fic. Pero no me sentía con ganas para seguirlo. He tenido algunos problemillas...  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic. y en especial a los que me dejaron reviews. GRACIAS!!  
  
Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y dejad un review... me alegran la vida. Me animan a continuar.  
  
Espero que para el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto en subirlo.  
  
Hasta el próximo!! ( 


End file.
